


Tristana and Lulu Try to Duo Baron

by SAWF



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Egg Laying, Mindbreak, Other, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF
Summary: The Yordle gunner Tristana manages to escape a daring teamfight, but finds herself against a much more fearsome foe.
Relationships: Tristana/Baron (League of Legends)
Kudos: 2





	Tristana and Lulu Try to Duo Baron

Down in bot lane in Summoner’s Rift, Tristana was idly farming minions, admiring the break after her most recent skirmish. Graves and Janna had been giving her trouble all game, but she had managed to take down Graves before picking off Janna with an explosive charge in a spectacular display of skill that only caused her widened grin to spread even further. Her spirits were high as she felt her creep score steadily amass. Her team was doing well – Vladimir wasn’t feeding while Ahri was keeping up with her lane opponent, already it was a decent match.

Hearing the soft pitter-patter of footsteps behind her, she turned and was greeted with the sweet smile of her friend, Lulu.

“Oh Lulu, hey! Just came back from the shop?” Tristana asked, figuring she’d let the minions push a little bit towards them. The younger Yordle nodded giddily.

“Yep yep!” She opened up her satchel and unnecessarily dropped its contents on the grass. “I got some waaards…I upgraded that Spellthief’s Edge item… oh and I got some biscuits too!” She flipped the bag upside down and the baked delicacies hit the ground with a rather unceremoniously soft thump. The duo stared at the ruined pastries for a brief period before returning to their objective of pushing the lane away from their tower.

The gentle screeches of minions being slain created a lull in the bottom lane as the two girls froze the lane, making sure it stayed perfectly in the middle in anticipation of a gank. The enemy Volibear was definitely not something they’d like to have charging at them with their backs turned. Luckily before any commotion ensued, Lulu stepped off to the side into the river.

“Be right back, Tristana! Just going to ward dragon!” The purple girl’s hat bounced in rhythm with her fluttering stride as Tristana watched her whimsically float away.

“Don’t take too long! I don’t know where Fizz is and I’d hate for him to get ahead this early!” She responded, watching her friend disappear into the brush. She wasn’t worried about Lulu, the girl could normally take care of herself. It was the enemy team she has worried about. They were high in mobility and taking out their opponents before they could manage to get away in time. What also bugged her was not knowing where their jungler was. Communication is key when you’re on a team, and it didn’t sit well with her that teammates weren’t communicating effectively.

But then again, this was the League of Legends…

In the distance, Graves and Janna approached. Even from where Tristana was, she could see the Outlaw’s thirst for blood in his step. He was coming back with a vengeance.

Digging his boot into the ground, he sneered at the Yordle, realigning his cigar between his teeth. A plume of smoke escaped his scowled jaw as he charged forward, his yearning for Tristana’s head burned in his eyes. The girl in question, knowing Janna was right behind him, decided to have a little fun with the duo, heading down river for an impromptu teamfight. She knew she had the advantage in items; she just needed Lulu to help tear them down once again.

“Come and get some!” The Yordle called out, spinning around to shake her rear end at the duo, throwing in an enthusiastic smack for good measure. “I’ve got a nice target for ya!” She could see Grave’s brow furrow in rage. His cigar snapped between his teeth as he loaded a shell into his gun. She was hoping this wouldn’t come back to bite her.

With a loud roar, the Outlaw came charging, pumping his gun and launching a series of buckshot at her. The nimble Yordle was able to avoid the damage, but she could smell the searing smoke of the gunpowder; too close for her standards. Tree limbs snapped and shattered as bullets whizzed through them, whistling around Tristana’s head as she made her way down river. Water splashed around her feet as she made sure there was enough distance between her and her opponents. They were catching up to her faster than she anticipated, thanks to Janna’s passive.

A loud explosion followed by searing heat was just behind her as she entered mid lane. Near her team’s turret she saw Fizz on top of his trident as Ahri danced about, each champion evading the other’s attacks with graceful agility. However, the crackling of gunshots triggered Fizz to turn around and notice the chase; his large eyes locked on the small blue girl sprinting for all her life was worth as he made a break towards her. Luckily, Ahri foresaw the action and snagged him with a charm spell just before he could attack, keeping him still long enough to take him down. Unfortunately, that was the last action she could muster as the enemy Volibear came bearing out of the jungle roaring mightily. The low-healthed Ahri was barely a match for the Ursine, who trampled her as he joined in the chase with Janna and Graves.

Tristana charged through the brush and into the river, feeling her lungs burning for a break. She was used to running, but long-distance sprinting was another category all together. She needed a break, but the snarling behind her suggested otherwise. Scuttlecrab was little more than another obstacle as she ran past, leaving the creature to resume its lazy waddling through the knee-high water.

Approaching the Baron pit, she saw a sight that dropped her heart into her stomach. Trundle was barreling down towards her, an intimidating sight in any situation, but especially so now.

“Oh boy!” The Yordle panted. Fortunately, over the shoulder of the troll king was the figure of Vladimir right on his heels. The blood-mage motioned her over and she immediately gathered what he was setting up.

Aiming her cannon down at the ground, she propelled herself with a well-executed explosion, hurling her into the air over both Trundle and Vladimir, giving her some much needed breathing room as she quickly positioned herself. With Vladimir acting as a buffer, she could make out where each enemy was positioned. First and foremost she’d need to take out Trundle in order to remove the most threatening opponent. As long as Vladimir could keep their attention on him, she could pick off Graves or Volibear next depending on who was closest, and then the other two would fall like playing cards.

A pool of blood was cast forth by the blood-mage who sneered evilly as the enemies gathered together. What was once a one-versus-four scenario was now a simple corral; damage flew across the fray as the pitiful cries of slain champions split the pristine air. Despite the efforts of Janna to keep her teammates shielded or healed, the Storm’s Fury was too far behind to make a notable difference. Unfortunately, the sheer number of enemies ensured that at least one of their targets was taken down. Vladimir played his role perfectly, absorbing enough damage to allow Tristana to get the execute on three champions, but at the cost of his life. The Yordle gunner, weary and tired, slunk towards the wall of the river outside of Baron in order to recall, thankful she had the right support to win that.

Wait a second…support…

“Aw, where the heck is Lulu?!” She boomed, remembering that her friend was nowhere to be seen for any of that fight. Her spectacular turn around could only be witnessed by those who lost their lives in the conflict, but mostly she felt abandoned by her ally, who was merely only going to ward and was never seen again. “That…that jerk!” Steadying herself back up, she laid a hand on the rocky sidings of Baron’s pit and began to channel the spell that would swiftly bring her back to base. However, off in the corner of her eye, she saw the sight of a certain trident-armed fish sprinting over; a wild look in his large eyes reflected his intent. Tristana needed to hide, and fast.

Almost stumbling over, the Yordle staggered into the canyon housing the corrupted monster. It seemed unwavered by her presence, the mighty creature towering over the field and any champion who thought it capable of conquering it. Gulping down a lump of dread caught in her throat, Tristana flattened herself up against the wall, keeping silent in order to elude her stalker.

The terrifying splashes of Fizz coming closer echoed in her skull; she wasn’t sure if he was sniffing around for her or if was even capable of doing so, but the lack of oxygen from her previous marathon was ever more prevalent as even the slightest hint of breathing might risk confessing her location.

Just as she felt his humongous eyes fall on her, a frustrated cry rang out and the splashes dissipated. She had finally escaped! Taking in her first big gulp of air in what felt like forever, she laughed in spite of herself, she was even more impressive than she thought! Stretching her fatigued body, she sighed contentedly as the vertebrae in her back popped and the recall spell was cast once again. Once she got back to base, she’d give Lulu and earful; both about her amazing play and about team mechanics, she wasn’t sure which she was looking forward to more.

And speaking of Lulu…

“Oh Tristana! There you are! I thought I’d lost you!” The shrill voice made Tristana’s eyes shoot open. Pix, Lulu’s fairy companion, swirled about her in a whimsical manner.

“L-Lulu?! Where the heck are you!?” The gunner looked around, wrenching her neck to try and see where she was. “Where were you for that?! I needed your help and I barely made it out of there alive!”

“I was going through our jungle and now I’m behind this wall, but don’t worry, I’m here now!” Lulu replied, seemingly unaware of how irritated her companion was. “I’ll get you out of this jam!” Tristana was lost as to what the purple mage was talking about until the horror dawned on her. A fluttering blast of magic was emitted from Pix towards the corrupted monstrosity that was Baron, garnering its attention towards the source of damage – her.

“Lulu! You idio-!” Before she could finish that thought, Baron emitted an ear-splitting roar, alerting the entire map to what was going on. Almost immediately afterwards, the creature opened up its terrifying maw and spewed forth balls of acid. Tristana saw the move and intended to act, but her body was in no condition to flee let alone fight. She moved to dodge, but her feet slipped on the rocks below her and the lower half of her body was coated in the acidic residue. Already she could feel the acid eating at her, more precisely, her pants. A sharp cry escaped her throat as she suddenly found herself with less dignity than before. “L-Lulu!!” She repeated, desperately this time, “Help-! Help me out here!”

“Y-Yes! I’m on it!” Lulu called back from the safety of the backlines. Dumping her satchel back onto the ground, she found what she was looking for immediately, “Ah-HAH!” Tristana looked over and saw the yellow beacon of a ward proudly disclosing her location to the rest of her teammates. “Help is on the way! Our team will be able to get you out!”

“Lulu! Our team is dead right now! They can’t do anything!!” Tristana cried, throwing caution to the wind and tearing off the rest of her ruined attire. With one hand covering the crease between her thighs and the other on her cannon, she opted for trying to rocketjump out of the pit. Alas, she used up the last of her mana in the teamfight previous. She was out of spells, and out of options. Lulu became flustered as she began to gather her items back together, running through the options available.

“Ah-! Okay, okay! I’ll…I’ll come around and get you out of there myself!” The words only induced even more fear in Tristana’s mind as the reality of the situation settled in.

“NO-! I mean-! LULU don’t you DARE leave me!” Unfortunately, the only response was the deafening roars of Baron as it set its sights on the battered Yordle. Numerous tendrils rose out from the abyss surrounding it, each looming over the small female. “Alright, you want a piece of this?!” She aimed her cannon at the writhing masses, but the explosive required two hands to wield effectively. All she could manage in her current situation was swing it around like a blunt object.

Seeing an opening, the tentacles shot out, grabbing ahold of Tristana’s appendages in quick motion. Her cannon fell into the pool as she was hoisted into the air like a treasured object, struggling against the overwhelming strength of the creature holding her limps apart.

“Gah! Let…let go of me you freak!!” Her words fell on deaf ears as the creature leered curiously at her; the gaping maws displayed numerous rows of sharpened teeth, ready to consume anything it considered a food source. However, despite its aggressive nature, the Void creature seemed intrigued with the poor girl, primarily her lack of trousers. Tendrils of varying sizes kept the Yordle still while others pulled her legs apart rather unceremoniously. “Wai-what the hell are you doing now?!”

As if to answer, even more tentacles arose from the depths, these however had a different shape and texture to them. They were thinner and duller and oozed out a fluid completely different from the acid; it was clear and seemed to flow at a consistant rate from the tendrils that loomed just over her presented womanhood, the perfect size for someone of her stature.

“W-Wait…” Tristana shuttered, a worrisome grin spread across her sweat covered face. “You…you’re seriously not going to-?!” The numbing sensation of one of the masses stuffing her full in one push immediately cut her off. Her pupils narrowed into pins as her head fell backwards, her brain running rampant trying to catch up with registering what just happened. Her mouth fell open and her tongue lay sprawled out over her face as the tentacle seemed to be adjusting itself inside of her. All she could feel was something writhing deep in her, almost in her stomach, touching her in spots no creature, let alone one of this nature, should ever be reaching.

“Guh…haw…” She absentmindedly grunted, feeling her body being pushed and stretched to its breaking point. The purple appendage shoved into her squirmed about, stimulating her nerves to where she felt her walls clamp down on it. Only after a moment did it seem to be retracting itself before shoving itself back into her already worn hole, coating it and the surrounding area with more of the clear liquid, a lubricant clearly unnecessary for this situation. The appendages were already slick enough to slip into her, but the fluid also seemed to be dulling her senses, replacing the sensations with a warmth that seemed to radiate from her groin, through her stomach, and then to the rest of her body.

Drool dripped from her tongue as the unfamiliar sensations proved too much to bear all at once. The tentacles and Baron’s overwhelming might were making quick work of the girl who could barely utter a gasp in response. If the sheer size different wasn’t apparent enough, the tip of the tendril being slipped in and out of her could be seen as a growing bulge underneath her stomach. As if the one mass wasn’t enough to satiate the beast’s appetite, even more tentacles were summoned; claiming a different hole in the girl as theirs. One slipped between the cheeks of her rear, thick from years of conditioning and training. It made quick work as the lubricant eased her weary muscles enough to penetrate the puckered hole. The feeling of having both openings filled at once caused Tristana to suddenly find a moment of clarity. Her brow wrinkled and a loud groan escaped her mouth before it was plugged up by yet another member. The fishy scent of the appendage entered her nose and filled her lungs as the taste of the fluid and mass slipped down her tongue and into her throat.

What little resistance Tristana thought to muster quickly proved ineffective as her limbs were released only to be left dangling at her sides, rocking in sync with the monster’s movements as the tentacles scoured all over her body. One vine ran over the last bit of her armor that covered her torso and tore it off with little effort, exposing her ample, blue breasts to the open air. The sapphire buds that adorned each mound instantly hardened as the situation was sending the Yordle’s hormones into haywire. Seeing more nodes to stimulate, numerous more tentacles were called in, these a different shape and function: at the head of each mass was a suction cup, a bright shade of pink that quickly attached themselves to the mounds. Throughout the entire ordeal, her clitoris became unsheathed and the girl was unable to protect it from the creature’s all-seeing eyes as a cup quickly took its place in encompassing it. Immediately, Tristana wailed as they began to suckle at the delicate nerves. Her hips rocked as the masses drilling her holes continued their ceaseless efforts.

She wasn’t a champion anymore, she wasn’t a Yordle anymore; now she was merely a fuckhole for this monster to use and abuse in any manner it saw fit. The fluids that lazily flowed out of the tentacles filled her body with a warmth like no other. She was marked by the beast, both inside and outside.

Between her loins was a feeling not unfamiliar to her, but one she wasn’t expecting from such a brutal fucking like this. It was building through the numbing heat, alerting her that she was about to experience an intense sense of euphoria out of her control. She wasn’t afraid of it however; she was looking forward to sharing such a moment with the only creature that could make her feel like this - completely out of control, but blissfully encompassing.

“Hey you big bully!” A voice split the air, dense with the scent of sex. In the moment of stupor, the tentacle shoved down Tristana’s throat retracted, allowing the Yordle to breathe, but only after swallowing the remaining buildup of fluids that threatened to drown her. With one eye half-open, she turned her head towards the source of the disturbance. In front of the Baron pit was Lulu, staff in hand, and a blazing fire in her eyes. “You let go of my friend!” She pointed her magic catalyst threateningly at the beast, who seemed less than unimpressed. Raising a quivering hand, Tristana could barely choke the words out.

“Lulu…no…” Despite the interruption, Baron had ceased its rocking motions that worked the girl’s body over to the point of collapse. Suddenly, Baron the tentacles seemed to thicken as the masses quickened their pace. The fluttering in Tristana’s stomach began to blossom, spreading like the warmth all throughout her body. It filled her head and made the girl grin from ear to ear in egotistical desire as her clitoris and nipples throbbed from the stimulation. With one last push the tendrils filled her well-worn holes to the brim and spewed forth a concentrated mixture of the fluid. The action finally sent Tristana over the limit as her body locked down, ensuring the appendages weren’t going anywhere. Her mouth shot open and she let out a loud, long, pent up moan that sought to rival that of Baron’s roars. Her entire body shook as the orgasm overtook her, her muscles ecstatic from the sensations. Her walls clamped down, not wanting the phallic members to leave too early. With the seal secured, the fluids had nowhere else to go but further inside. Her stomach quickly expanded from the surge of liquid, sloshing about as her insides became coated with the Void’s taint until it looked like she was pregnant.

As the orgasm began to fade, Tristana picked her head up and surveyed herself, “My…my abs…” Her body was no longer her own, only something to be used by this mythical beast for its animalistic desires. It looked down at her with its searing gaze and she no longer felt scared, only a filling contentedness. The masses inside her quivered and she giggled almost absentmindedly, feeling them move about inside her – there was no more dread, only satisfaction that she could make these creatures feel this good. She felt the momentum from the masses shift and she was slowly lowered to the floor of the pit, feeling the cool water brush against her bare back and hair. The soft pitter-patter of footsteps broke through the afterglow as Lulu quickly approached.

“Don’t-! Don’t worry Tristana! I’ll save you!” With a wave of her staff, she emitted the strongest spell in her arsenal, “HUGIFY!” The magic swirled around Tristana as her body suddenly grew in size. Now her holes were no longer filled to the brim by the tentacles, she could quickly make her escape if she cared anymore. However, the mighty cry of Baron alerted the map it was still alive, stopping Lulu before she could proceed to her friend’s rescue. She looked up to the abomination as it glared menacingly at the mage, then down to its new partner.

Where the tentacles emerged from its body, thick bulges began to descend through them towards Tristana, who licked her lips enticingly as she wordlessly spread herself for the monster. The larger tentacles, appeased by her new size, quickly inserted themselves back into her, kissing her cervix as they formed a new seal. The bulges met the entrance to her womanhood and quickly disappeared inside of her. Tristana’s eyes closed shut and her brow furrowed as she bared her teeth, bracing herself for the coming onslaught. The lumps that met her cervix had found a new home as the excess fluid allowed them to pass through and into her uterus. The Yordle’s eyes shot open once again as the monster inserted its clutch into her, ensuring its spawn would continue to thrive through this blue creature.

As the last of the bulges disappeared into Tristana, the tentacles retracted and the magic wore off, returning her to her normal size. Drooling, she laid a hand on her stomach, engorged and brimming with unborn life. The warmth that had began to dissipate was now at an all-time high, caressing her body and mind together as she sat up, cradling her body as Baron wrapped a tentacle around her shoulders, protecting his new mate. Lulu was frozen in shock as she fell backwards, the water dampening her dress and socks, unable to register the signals her brain was sending to run away as fast as she could out of fear for what she had witnessed.

Baron, seeing her apprehensiveness, called out to even more tentacles from the depths, surrounding her almost immediately. As the darkness moved in, the last thing she saw was the smiling face of her companion, promising she was going to love her new life.


End file.
